UNTOUCHABLE
by firewalker32
Summary: What if the fate of the world rested on the shoulders of three girls: the Ice Queen, the nerd, and Miss Popularity. This is their story on how they had an extraordinary gift that they hid from the world.


DISCLAIMER (I am only doing this once): I do not own any of the characters you may recognize from Harry Potter. The plot is my own and the characters Raven and Melissa are mine.

What if the fate of the world rested on the shoulders of three girls: the Ice Queen, the nerd, and Miss Popularity. This is their story on how they had an extraordinary gift that they hid from the world.

The Beginning

A girl woke with a start sweating profusely and breathing heavily. She had dark circles under eyes from nights on end without sleep. Lily Astrid Evans was 16 years old and had long flowing auburn hair and amazing emerald eyes that were the windows to her soul. She was going into her sixth year at Hogwarts. She was around 5' 9" with a body that every girl could only dream of. She had a tattoo of a black rose with vines that stretched along her lower back. She also had two piercings in both ears. Lily can also do wandless magic, but only her and her friends know that. Along with her other friends she had her own special power, the power of the Blue Flame. She was known as the Ice Queen of the school cause she didn't give a damn about how she looked and if someone commented on her appearance she would blow up at them. Lily was also an illegal animagus. She could become a white tiger when ever she wanted.

She walked down the hall in the small flat that her and her two best friends shared to the kitchen. She sat down at the bar and tried to get rid of the nightmare that was still fresh in her mind. She was getting use to them by now, cause they had been occurring for the past 5 years. The only people that knew about the dreams were her two friends. She looked around her and a small smile crept onto her face. Their apartment was far from a stereotyped girls room. Clothes were thrown everywhere and there were wrappers to various foods that had been eaten days ago laying innocently on the different pieces of furniture. The walls were covered with pictures of the girls together. As Lily sat back and looked around at what she called home the rest of the occupants of the apartment were waking up.

The first one that came down to the kitchen was Raven Stardrifter. She was 5'8" and had shoulder length black silky hair. She dark purple eyes that at times they appeared black. She had the power of Dark Magic where she did not need a wand to use it. She was wearing faded jeans with a black t-shirt and flip-flops. She also had two piercings in each ear. She was known as the nerd of the school cause she spent most of her time in the library. She was also in her 6th year at Hogwarts and had become prefect this year. Her animagus form was a beautiful black panther.

"Couldn't sleep again?" asked Raven, but all she got for a response was a grunt from her friend.The last one down was Melissa Nightshade. Mel was 5'8" and had layered shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes. She had the power of the Red Flame or Fire. She dressed in a long flowing white skirt with a pink tank top. She was the most popular girl in the school and she knew it, but unlike her "friends" she didn't pick on people that were different then her. She was also in her 6th year at Hogwarts this year. Her animagus form was a lioness.

"Morning sunshine," chirped Melissa. She smiled when all she got from her friends were groans.

"This is the one thing I won't miss when we go back to Hogwarts. Melissa's overly perkiness in the morning," grumbled a still very tired Lily.

"I'll agree to that," seconded Raven.

"Well… actually guys I was thinking about moving into your dorm this year because I am getting sick of hearing about who broke a nail, who dumped who, and who wore what," said Mel.

"Well I guess if your need for popularity is over…"

"We could possibly fit you into our busy schedule," finished Raven.

"What a group we make guys. All being who we felt more comfortable as these past 5 years at Hogwarts and all going back to who we truly are," said Lily.

"Haha….yeah…I know it feels different, but it's a good different. I feel more whole now then ever before," replied Melissa.

"Yeah…I know what you mean. I feel it also. I feel more powerful, free, and outgoing. I feel like I can take on the world," said Raven.

"Come on guys don't get all mushy on," looking at her friends with distaste.

"Aww Lil don't give us that look," pouted Melissa.

"Yeah. Aren't we your bestest buddies?" pouted Raven.

"You guys are really going to make me puke," said Lily.

Melissa and Raven looked at each other both having the same mischievous glint in their eye. When they turned to Lily and pounced on her and started to tickle her uncontrollably.

"Haha…..stop……haha……I give up," gasped Lily between fits of laughter.

The girls detangled themselves from the pile of limbs and sat down on the couch each with their own thoughts. They were awaken from those thoughts a few hours later when there was a swirl of soot and a loud thump coming from the fireplace. There standing in the fireplace was their other good friend, Remus.

Though the girls were great friends with him they didn't share everything with him. Also he was in one of the members of the famous group in school known as the Marauders. He had sandy blond hair with blue eyes and stood at a height of 6'2". He was also transformed into a werewolf every full moon. He was a Gryffindor prefect and an overall pretty easygoing guy. Though he was very close to the girls his other friends did not get along well with them. The only one that they even were remotely friendly with was Melissa because of her social status. He had tried countless times to get his friends to talk to each other saying that they were very similar but each time it was shot down by both groups.

"Hey guys, what's up? I thought you were coming over today to stay for the rest of the summer. My mom was really looking forward for you guys to come and Alexia was especially looking forward to seeing you guys again. You know she is starting school this year," said Remus.

"Sorry Re we kind of forgot," said Lily.

"I figured that much, but of course my mom thought something awful must of happened to you to stop you from coming when you promised," replied Remus. "Personally I wouldn't have been surprised if you guys had made it to the front gate and had gotten lost on your way up the drive. You get too distracted way too easily. I mean it's like you see something shiny and you can't take your eyes off of it so you just stand their drooling and looking like idiots."

A loud thump was heard throughout the room as a pillow came soaring out of nowhere and hit Remus square in the face.

"Opps. It must have slipped. I mean one minute I was holding it and the next minute it was gone," said Rave innocently.

"You'll recognize pay back," growled Remus.

"Can't wait," replied Raven.

A few hours later the girls were ready to head over to Remus's mansion. They had picked up the various items that were lying around the house that they would need when they went back to school and for the rest of the break.

"Why do girls take so long to get ready?" complained Remus. After having waited for the girls a couple hours.

"Cause we have to make sure we have all the proper necessities that we my need," replied Melissa.

"Whatever. So are you ready to go now?" asked Remus.

"Lets get this show on the road," replied Lily.

Each of them took a handful of floo powder and threw it in the fire and shouted 'LUPIN MANOR'. There they were greeted by Mrs. Iris Lupin and Alexia Lupin, Remus's younger sister.

"You're here," squealed Alexia as she ran up and gave each girl a huge hug.

"Thank God you girls are okay. I thought something dreadful might have happened to you when you didn't show up," said Mrs. Lupin.

"Hi mum," the girls said in unison as they hugged her.

"Why don't you go into the game room and it appears as if Remus has already gone ahead without you dears," said Mrs. Lupin.

And with saying a quick good-bye the girls ran off to the game room. Where soon a new drama would unfold.

I hoped you enjoyed and I'm sorry for those of you who liked my other story. For now I am discontinuing it, but I may start it up again, but right now I am not sure. I am sorry that this chapter may seem a little on the short side, but hopefully they will get longer!! Please, please review!!!


End file.
